


Hail the conflict resolution that occurs in the kitchen! [Podfic]

by the_foxgirl



Category: InCryptid - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Discussion of Weapons, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religion, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxgirl/pseuds/the_foxgirl
Summary: Verity's teacher confiscates her drawing, because it isn't appropriate.Written by Snow, for tigerbright.Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hail the conflict resolution that occurs in the kitchen!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510060) by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow). 



Length:

6 minutes, 22 seconds

Streaming:

Download and streaming with Kiwi6: [Direct download and previewing here.](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/mh3uiihi79/Incryptid_Hail_the_conflict_resolution_that_occurs_in_the_kitchen.mp3)


End file.
